


昼与夜

by yunse



Category: zhouyuye-All, zhouyuye-All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 15:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunse/pseuds/yunse





	昼与夜

第四十六章、小别  
进了屋，欧阳朔就把人抵在墙上，先把裤子扒了。  
他蹲下去，把秦黎的东西慢慢地含在嘴里，用舌尖儿轻轻滑动、摩擦。秦黎热得不行，把欧阳朔拉起来，开始扯欧阳朔的裤子，扯了半天，才发现裤腰带没解开，他索性没管裤腰带，直接把拉链拉开，就从内裤里掏出了已经坚硬火热的性.器。这样一来欧阳朔的性.器露在外面，可裤子还好好地穿着。  
秦黎把一条腿抬起来，身体贴向对方，两个人下.体在一起摩擦着。  
秦黎搂着欧阳朔小声说，“快，进来吧。我好想你！”  
“小黎……”秦黎的热情让欧阳朔受宠若惊，不过他还有一丝理智没有真的直接进入。他把秦黎抱起来，兜着屁股，秦黎的两条腿紧紧缠着他的腰，下身贴在一起。欧阳朔抱着秦黎走到卫生间里，找到润滑剂，一只手打开就挤到了秦黎的臀缝中间，手指跟着就触了上去。凉凉的触感让秦黎收了一下穴口，欧阳朔正要把手指伸进去，遇到了阻碍。  
“放松点儿，留着劲儿夹我的大家伙，一会儿一定要把我夹吐，吐在你里面。”一边说一边开始用手指刺入转动。  
秦黎听着欧阳朔的骚话，头皮发麻，浑身燥热，后面又热又痒。“想你……快点！呜……”尾音带着点呜咽。  
“好，很快！”欧阳朔还是坚持做着扩张。  
“我……呜……啊”没等欧阳朔放进第三个手指，秦黎仰着着脖子就射了，喷在了两人的衣襟上。还有一些顺着衣襟儿淌下来，滴滴答答地滴在地上。  
“小黎，怎么这么急？想死我了吧？”  
“嗯，想你……想你……想你操我！”秦黎的话都连不成句了，红着眼睛，紧紧的贴着欧阳朔。  
“爱死你了！真会勾人！”欧阳朔也觉得自己的家伙马上就要发射，把着柱体就插了进去，一刻不停地端着秦黎上下抽插起来。  
秦黎舒服得长舒一口气，“呜……”  
这个体位特别深，不光秦黎觉得刺激得不行，欧阳朔也觉得自己的家伙在抖，好像插个几下就要射。  
他赶紧把速度慢了一点儿，喘口气跟秦黎接吻。秦黎的口腔也比平时热，舌头又湿又软又乖，任由欧阳朔卷来卷去，肆意翻转。  
缓了缓，欧阳朔把秦黎的后背靠在墙上，又使劲地抽插起来，每一下都把.阴茎几乎完全抽出来，再狠狠地全插进去，每插一下，秦黎都要叫一声。直到越来越快，秦黎的叫声就连了起来，越叫越响，每一声都叫得欧阳朔心里痒痒的，腰臀更加卖力的摆动，狠命地操着怀里的人。  
秦黎觉得身体都不是自己的了，下身酥麻酸胀，头脑充血，头上的汗流得满脸都是，不过还是想要更多，不自觉地跟着抽插的节奏晃动着臀部和腰肢，手也不自觉地抓着欧阳朔的后背。  
欧阳朔的肩背肌肉线条都特别流畅漂亮，秦黎觉得这肌肉看起来也色色地，好像每个细胞、每块肌肉、每块骨头都在用力操他，他忍不住咬住了欧阳朔的肩膀。  
“操我，操死我得了！”秦黎的话说得咬牙切齿地。  
欧阳朔听着也越发狠起来。粗大的龟头不断地剐蹭着秦黎要命的点，每一下抽动都把肠肉带出一点，粘腻的肠液混着润滑剂被插得噗嗤噗嗤的，还顺着秦黎的股沟留下来一些，看起来无比淫靡。  
秦黎觉得自己的肚子都要穿了，可是粗粗大大地东西戳得又特别有满足感。他不知道自己什么时候又射了一次，反正已经叫不动了，只能小声地哼唧着，身体软得像一滩水。  
深入而要命的抽插不知道过了多久，突然一阵加速，秦黎穴口收紧，欧阳朔射了，滚烫的好多股，射在秦黎体内。射完欧阳朔并没有软，就着滑腻的精液，又插了好多下，刺激得秦黎后穴一个劲儿的痉挛收缩。  
直到两个人都脱了力，欧阳朔怕把秦黎摔了，赶紧把人抱到床上放下，两个人连松开彼此的力气都没有了，抱在一起好半天才分开。  
两个人的衣服乱七八糟，上衣上净是精液和汗水，几乎都透了，欧阳朔的裤子勉强还挂着，但是全是褶皱，有的地方黏糊糊的，不知道层的是啥。欧阳朔把两人的衣服都脱了，轻轻地抚摸着秦黎光滑湿润的皮肤。  
两人躺在床上，欧阳朔先转过来看着秦黎，眼前的人儿，全身粉红，汗流浃背，胸腔一起一伏，眼睑微阖，他低头慢慢地吻着他。欧阳朔的唇似有似无地触碰着，秦黎的唇，每碰一下，秦黎觉得自己的心都抖一下，吻着吻着，秦黎的腿又缠了上来，勾着欧阳朔的腿，一下一下地蹭着。  
没多一会儿两人都硬了，秦黎翻身坐到欧阳朔大腿根处，两腿大大地张开，穴口里就流出汩汩的白色粘液。他没有理会这些，把着欧阳朔的硬硬的棒子就插了进去。粗大的棒子插得秦黎又是一阵痉挛，还好有精液的润滑不但不疼，还异常顺滑。  
秦黎满足地发出一声长长的喟叹，“真爽啊！欧阳，我想死你身上！”  
“那可不行，我还想操一辈子呢！”欧阳朔慢慢地抬起臀部一下一下地戳着秦黎的洞洞。  
秦黎的腰就摆了起来，前后摆动的腰肢就像四月里的春风吹过的垂柳，摇曳多姿，绵软优美，春色无边。  
阴茎的黏膜和肠道的黏膜紧密地贴合着、摩擦着，全都充着血，每根血管、每个神经末梢都饱满多汁，好像随时都能迸射出汁液来。粗大圆润的龟头在里面来回滑动刮蹭，秦黎肠壁上的每一处都舒爽无比，欧阳朔稍微变化了一下方向，龟头的边缘就刮到了敏感点，秦黎声音立刻变了调，好像被咬住脖子的奶猫。软软的腰摆动地越发淫荡，穴口也夹得更紧了。  
欧阳朔感受到了心上人的变化，抽插得格外卖力，额头又出了一层汗，两颊也红起来，热得跟熨斗似的。  
“小乖乖，你怎么这么骚，老公操得爽死了！”欧阳朔喘着气用力抽插着。  
秦黎被插得眼前发花，但还是扭着腰，浪叫着，胳膊无力的搭在欧阳朔胸上，没过多久，两人一起射了。

 

第四十七章、求婚  
等他俩洗完澡收拾干净已经是下午了，秦黎这才发现自己饥肠辘辘的，午饭时间早就过了。  
秦黎累得根本不想动，欧阳朔倒是神清气爽，他拍拍秦黎的翘臀，“宝贝，我去买点吃的吧。”  
“嗯，我要吃面。”秦黎小声哼哼。  
“好。”  
欧阳朔回来时，换了一身衣服，还给秦黎也带了一套衣服。他俩换好衣服就开始吃面。  
“咱俩怎么跟偷情的狗男女似的？”秦黎吃着吃着突然笑起来。  
“嗯，差不多。”欧阳朔也笑了。“小黎，有时候分开几天也不错，你今天可真热情啊！”  
“我也想你啊，我也爱你，你不知道么？”秦黎透过面碗上面蒸腾的热气看着欧阳朔。  
“知道，可我就爱追着你，像个傻子似的追着你！”欧阳朔舔舔嘴唇上的面汤。  
“欧阳，我喜欢你追我，可是我也愿意追你、爱你，我也喜欢那种付出的感觉。相爱的人谁追谁都是好的、对的，是不是？我看见你就觉得爱得心直疼，还甜得想哭。我们……我们结婚好不好？”秦黎亮晶晶的眼睛盯着欧阳朔。  
“啥？！”欧阳朔差点呛到。“你在跟我求婚啊？”  
“怎么了，不行么？”秦黎看着欧阳朔的傻样总想笑。  
“行行行行行，太行了！我答应，我答应！”欧阳朔急得都不知道该说啥了。  
“其实我们这样就算不结婚也挺好，可是我们确定了关系，我会更笃定我是你的，你也是我的。我们永远不能分开，对不对？”秦黎认真地说。  
“小黎，我知道，我都知道，你对我的好，我都放在心里呢。你真的不用这么着急。”欧阳朔把秦黎抱在怀里，摩挲着后背。“我不再逼你了，你别有压力。我当然想跟你在一起，结婚的事我早就想过，可是，你这么匆忙地就决定了，还是不好，我要你从从容容地嫁给我。”  
“怎么不是你嫁给我？”秦黎总想跟欧阳朔逗一下。  
“嗯，也行，都行，不过按体位，这么说没毛病。”欧阳朔吻了吻秦黎的头发。“我连戒指都没买，这太不像话了。”  
“在我身上不像话的多了，精神有毛病，好好的工作辞掉，学些不着调的的东西，更别说我十几岁就喜欢上一个男人了！”秦黎把脸贴在欧阳朔肩上，接着说。“我总想循规蹈矩，可是不行，那样下去，我就不光是疯，大概得死了。幸好有你，陪着我，爱着我。我想起你会觉得很有劲儿，做什么都可以，都不害怕。”  
“小黎，我没那么好，可是我就知道我离不开你，你喜欢的我都会支持，你有困难我一定会帮你。以后我一定不拖你后腿。你真的很好！不用改变，不必妥协！”欧阳朔抬起头，盯着秦黎的眼睛。  
秦黎眉毛轻抬，眼角微动，看着爱人，笑了。  
果然，好的爱情只会让人更好！眼前的人一如多年前一样的闪亮发光，让人移不开眼。


End file.
